


Life Unexpected

by Burnirotihaari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Foster AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnirotihaari/pseuds/Burnirotihaari
Summary: Im Nayeon couldn’t be happier, she was a famous actress and loved by her girlfriend Mina. Yoo Jeongyeon couldn’t complain either, her wife Sana and their daughter Dahyun was all she needed to be happy. But all of that changed when a specific girl reminded Nayeon and Jeongyeon of their youth.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. You are my....what?

**Life Unexpected**

_You ever think about how spontaneous life can be? In one moment you planned everything out, you had your whole life, every move, every breath and everything that was about to happen planned. And then, out of nowhere, like a sudden strike of thunder, it all collapses right before your eyes. And you can’t freaking do anything. Nothing. You can just watch it change, in the worst or best way. Or in just a weird way. I learned from a young age that you should never trust your mind, that you shouldn’t trust people too much. Cause no matter how nice and well planned everything seems, it can just vanish with one hand snip. No matter how much you trust those that surround you they all could betray and leave you in just a second. And no matter how strong you think you are, it could just pull out all fear you tried to hide so much. Why am I telling you this? Well…because I couldn’t even follow my own advice after all. -Momo_

“Get back here you little shit’s!” A loud and thrill voice yelled in between a busy and well visited area.

The streets of Seoul were normally pretty busy around these hours, and of course that also included police officers or owners of a specific area.

But even knowing of all this, it didn’t stop two young girls trying to illegally get some money here. They would not do something like stealing, that wasn’t their type of stuff, or at least they were too scared to do it. But playing loud music while dancing and selling pictures that aren’t registered in the street life around Seoul was still something the law didn’t like to see.

So it was not surprising to see young people running away from a place they were just selling their stuff for money. However this wasn’t their first time, they were used to it and knew their ways to escape those people following them. Just a quick turn to the left, inside the small alleys, then a turn right, then again left and just straight away, was all they need to do to let those people give up.

Panting hard and supporting their hands on weak legs through running, they smirked at each other.

“Everytime without fail.” A girl with short blond hair and a few tattoos on her arm giggled. She stretched her arm and breathed the air around them in to calm down from this entire energetic workout.

“They really are too dumb, huh?” Another girl with long dark hair agreed and also smiled brightly while seeing the results from this day in her hands.

Around two hundred dollars that they earned from selling painted pictures and dancing wildly on the street. It wasn’t something new to the police and staff members around here, those two girls tried it everytime, on some worse days they were even caught, but in the end they got away with it. After all what should they do with two underage teenagers that lived in an orphan house? A little bit of time passed as they finally catched their breathes and walked around the city lightly, knowing that whoever chased them gave up and they didn’t had to worry anymore.

“But damn, did you see that one guy? He gave me fifty dollars and almost drooled while watching me.” The young girl with dark hair giggled and looked proudly at her now annoyed friend.

“You are really proud of that?” The other one turned around, looking offended on her question and pouted.

“Are you jealous? You know I only belong to you Chaengie.” Right at the moment the taller girl wanted to wrap her arms around the short one, she dogged out and let her hug air, giggling at the pout that became stronger after her failed attempt to reach her.

“I know, I just don’t like some random dude drooling over my girlfriend!” She sounded angry but her giggle already revealed that this was just more teasing then seriousness.

“Let’s just celebrate the money he gave us, cause you know you are the only one who can touch this sweet ass.”

Okay now she was just showing off, but to be honest, Chaeyoung loved it when her girlfriend was this confident, it was a rare treat from her, so she appreciated it everytime it happened. And finally, after escaping for the second time, she allowed her shinning girl to hug and flood her with kisses.

“Come on, Momo, we have to be back before they overreact again.” Chaeyoung announced after she had enough of her girlfriend’s kisses, not that she didn’t like it, but she knew Momo could continue like this for hours, and she didn’t want to clean the kitchen again because they were too late.

____

“Miss Im, we are live in about ten minutes, please prepare.” One of her managers told, passing the room she was inside but didn’t enter it. He knew who was also in this room, and knowing that they didn’t saw each other for about three days told him already what they were up to.

A small giggle echoed inside this big room, filled with pictures of a young, beautiful looking woman. The same woman that panted heavily while trying to get her dress back on, glaring at the other one who still giggled at the view she got.

“Stop teasing.” She pouted, putting her dress back down that was previously pushed up and also searching for her pants that somehow weren’t anywhere near she expected it to be. Kinda lost she viewed this entire room again, looking everywhere to find her missing clothes, but it seemed like it was just gone. Until she viewed the same woman that was the reason for her hard panting and her pout.

“Mina.” The woman called her name, holding her hand forward and waiting for Mina to do something.

“You are so cute when you angry.” Mina revealed but gave up and handed her girlfriend the missing part of her clothes.

“You know I love playing but not in times like these. You heard him, I have to be on stage in less than ten minutes.” She protested after finally finishing her style up and giving herself a last look into the mirror, making sure not to look to messed up.

However she didn’t notice Mina’s change of expression after she revealed her words. A small sigh escaped her afterwards.

“You really tense lately, is everything alright?” Mina asked, worried that her sigh made her girlfriend feel uncomfortable as she stared back at her with a guilty look.

“It’s nothing, baby. Really, I’m just a bit stressed, that’s all.” She smiled and moved forward, giving Mina at least three kisses on her lips and her cheeks. The light giggle that was released afterwards made her tense statue finally calm a bit.

“Nayeon, you said that since I know you. You work too much.” This time it was Mina who pouted, not liking how Nayeon suddenly stopped kissing her to brush her hair again.

“Says the one who is on her Computer till late night because she has ‘business’ to do.” After that they stood in silence for a while, staring at each other and hoping that this wasn’t too much. They weren’t ready for another fight, and luckily Mina only laughed after this awkward atmosphere was pressuring.

“You think he heard us?” A raised eyebrow was her teasing way to get Nayeon’s pressure down, she knew her girlfriend worked hard all the time and therefore could only relax when Mina was there.

“I bet he did, you weren’t really holding back.” Nayeon licked over her lips, almost as if she was ready for round two. But she knew this had to wait till tonight.

“Oh by the way.” Mina suddenly interrupted Nayeon’s fail to seduce her girlfriend and got something out of her pocket. “I found a good clinic for fertilization. They are known to implant egg cell from one woman to another and-“

Before Mina could really finish her words, already excited in everything, she witnessed Nayeon’s glare.

She held her words back, her mouth still open as if she wanted to speak out her mind, but closed it and began to look on the ground. Obviously sad. Nayeon knew how much Mina wanted a baby, how she would love to hold a little life in her arms, knowing it was from her and her girlfriend. But Nayeon was just…she just didn’t want one, always saying they are too young. Slowly Nayeon came closer to her, patting her head a bit as if she was just trying to calm a crying girl.

“How about we get a dog? I saw a few new puppies, they look really cute.” She smiled and lifted Mina’s chin up, giving her a big and long kiss.

“Yeah….sure.” The younger girl answered, clearly disappointed, but she knew for today it wouldn’t make any sense to ask her again. It would only result in a fight and she really didn’t want one. So she gave up, for this time.

“Miss Im, we need you on stage, now.” A male voice called for her, interrupting their kiss and leading Nayeon out of her room. But not without giving her girlfriend one last look.

“I love you, see you tonight.” She said and Mina could only smile.

“I love you too.” And with that Nayeon left for one of her thousand interviews, shows or whatever she had every week.

Mina knew what she was getting into while dating Nayeon, the older told her already she is a famous actress. Having almost all her days planned out, only weekends or nights were free and for her love life. But the younger never cared about that.

The first moment she met her, the look she had on her face, this beautiful smile, her slightly confused eyes that shined brighter than anything she had ever seen, that was just all she needed. She knew Nayeon is the one. She gave up so much only to be with her and she never regretted it. She loved this woman so much and she knew it was the same way around. They were really made for each other, almost like soulmates.

But this baby topic always ended like this, or sometimes worse, in a fight. No matter what argument Mina had, Nayeon always denied, she didn’t want a kid. Telling her they were too young or that her work wouldn’t make it possible to care for one. She watched Nayeon for a while, seeing how she smiled and laughed in her interview, standing in spotlight and getting love letters from hundredth of people.

So Mina could only smile as she left this place, after all Nayeon was so freaking cute when she was happy and she didn’t want to destroy that.

____

“What do you mean it doesn’t work? I clearly have enough money and I’m seventeen, I have the right to apply for emancipate!” Momo yelled in frustration, not believing what the woman in front of her just told.

“I know Momo, and you can. But to get through with it….you need the signature of both your biological parents.” Miss Wendy explained, knowing that this would make the girl even more furious, but this was just how it worked. Momo’s eyes went wide, not only with shock but more with anger. She couldn’t believe that.

“So you mean I need the permission of whoever gave me up already seventeen years ago? What the fuck is that?!”

“Momo, your language. But sadly yes. Your parents never gave the signature for that, so yes you need it.” Miss Wendy knew how unfair this actually was, she kinda felt how Momo’s entire word just shattered again, but she wasn’t allowed to just give her permission.

Hectically Momo began to shake her head, she can’t accept that, she wouldn’t. Chaeyoung and her spent so much time with getting all this money together, they even found someone who agreed renting them a flat.

And now all this was for nothing?

Only because her asshole parents never signed one fucking thing?

The same parents that never cared for her at all and just gave her up as a little baby?

What fucked up logic was that?

She could already feel how her body heated up and how she began to breathe heavily. This was getting to her obviously.

“Momo, breathe.” Miss Wendy said, putting her hands on the girls arm and getting her back to reality with that.

“Look at me. Breath in and out.” She added, getting Momo’s full attention and calming her rage with that. She knew what could happen if this wouldn’t quickly calm down. Her last room was totally destroyed and they had to get her another one because of her outrage. Slowly Momo was breathing lightly again, her eyes still wide open but this time only to hide the liquid that was trying to get out.

“C-Cant we do something about it? I already have everything planned out with Chae, I would get a job and a place to live. Wouldn’t that be the thing you always wanted me to have?” Momo asked, stuttering a little while trying hard not to show her emotions.

And Miss Wendy honestly also needed a lot of strength to stay professional.

She felt for her, Momo was always their little trouble kid in this orphan house, but she had this type of charm, something that made everyone fall for her. At least in this place. A few seconds passed as Miss Wendy began to think about a way to help Momo, enough time to also let Momo push her tears aside. And then she remembered it, the thing Miss Irene told her about. Yeah it would be against the will….but it would help Momo. The woman that gave Momo up, her mother, left a name. A name that should only be told to her when she was eighteen.

But what bad could one year difference make?

“Actually we have a name. I can search for it and give you the address.” Momo held her breath after Miss Wendy revealed that, they knew about someone?

“Y-You knew about someone but never told me? I asked you and Miss Irene every freaking day!”

“We actually aren’t allowed to tell. So better not tell.” The older woman winked towards Momo, knowing she could lose her job right now, but she wanted so bad to help this girl to get her happiness, and maybe she would get it when she was finally allowed to live on her own.

“That’s a stupid rule, I’m their daughter, aren’t I’m allowed to know who my parents are?” Momo protested, holding her hands crossed before her chest, slightly squeezing her eyes tighter. Miss Wendy knew it was unfair herself, but that’s just how it is.

So she didn’t wait any longer and walked back to get some things out of her closets. Filled with stuff that was about the kids she was assigned to take care for. The young girl had to hold back a gasp on not being too embarrassed, but damn, that was a lot of paper stuff. The older woman actually needed a while to find what she was searching for, resting Momo’s anger with that completely. She was only curious now.

“There.” Miss Wendy suddenly yelled and took some things out to scroll through Momo’s folder.

“Yoo Jeongyeon.” She finally said and looked at the confused girl.

Momo lowered her hands, almost as if curiosity took all her brain cells away. She didn’t know that name, she didn’t even had a picture in her head what this person could look like. But this person was family. For a while Miss Wendy observed Momo’s action. Rarely this girl showed these kinds of emotion, so it was interesting for the older to see her like this.

“When your mom gave you up…” She started, waiting for a while so that Momo began to look up and listened. “..she wrote us down this name as your biological parent.”

“So that means that’s the name of my dad?” The young girl stared at her with widened eyes, this time definitely not from anger.

“I guess so.” Miss Wendy revealed, she didn’t really know as they never were allowed to search after it. _Sadly the same with so many stupid things that was wrong in this orphan house._

But one thing snapped her out of these thoughts, Momo’s eyes began to sparkle. The same sparkle she had so often when she thought she finally found a family, only to be destroyed. A small sigh escaped her before she tried to speak sense into the young girl.

“Momo…don’t get your hopes up too much, they never called for you or-“

“I know! I don’t freaking even want to get to know him. I just want his damn signature and find my mom through that, so she will also give me the signature. I don’t care for these assholes!” Rage was filling Momo’s eyes again, but she wasn’t quick enough to hide something else that traveled onto her expression when Miss Wendy started to let reality hit.

She looked sad.

And before she could even say something to calm her or to add anything, she started sprinting off.

Having the address of her _father_ now only with one goal.

____

“Mom! You said you'll come!” A young girl, with long blond hair, crossed her arms in anger. Pouting her lips to signal that she was really not okay with what just happened.

“I know, Dahyun. And I will, I just need to figure out who will take the bar that night.” Another woman with short black hair, was rushing through a big and empty place.

Chairs and tables everywhere and right in the front a big bar with more alcohol bottles that anyone could ever drink. She looked kinda troubled but stood still when she saw how Dahyun was still pouting and waiting for a better answer.

“Baby, I said I will come and I will keep my promise.” She assured, giving her little child a small kiss on her forehead while ruffling through her hair.

Right in that second another person came down stairs, still in her pajamas and obviously very sleepy. Her brown hair slightly destroyed and as always barefoot.

“What’s wrong this time?” She asked, trying to keep her eyes open.

“Mom is having problems with keeping the promise to come to my piano play.” She glared at her mom but soon took her glare towards the other woman, showing the same pout again, knowing it would work on her. Instantly her eyes shot open and she began to walk as fast as she could towards the young girl.

“Aww, don’t worry baby, I’ll speak with your mom.” She assured and also gave her a little kiss, but not without squeezing her slightly chubby cheeks, releasing a very high pitched tone off her mouth.

“Who is mommy’s prettiest baby?” She teased and couldn’t stop imitating Dahyun’s pout.

“I’m your only daughter, and please, stop calling me baby.”

“But you love it.”

“Mom!”

“Come on Sana, let her breath.” Suddenly the other woman interrupted and started to giggle while slightly stroking over Sana’s hair. But instead of getting a lovely expression and a woman that snuggled into her neck, she saw a fearful glare that left her blood cells frozen.

“I swear if you forget her play again you can sleep on the couch for two weeks, Jeongyeon!” She dared and for a second Jeongyeon actually looked scared, before she stroked her wife’s hair again , came closer to her ear and began to smirk.

“You wouldn’t last two days without me.” She whispered, hoping that their daughter didn’t hear that, but her disgusted look and the way she slowly walked away, revealed she did.

But before any of them could add something in their daily family life, the doorbell suddenly rang.

Sana gave her wife a confused look while the other just shrugged it off.

“I thought the bar was closed today?”

“It is.” Jeongyeon answered and began to walk towards the door. She already imaged it to be one of her drunken customers that forgot about the day off and was about to find any reasonable words to make that clear.

But when she opened the door and looked at a young, black haired girl, she knew that definitely wasn’t a customer.

“Uh….how may I help you?” She asked perplex, never having such a young girl standing in front of her bars door. Well except Dahyun, but she is their daughter and lives in their flat they had above her bar.

“I’m looking for Yo….Youe Jeongyeon?” She stuttered a little, having a hard time speaking the name out that was written on a paper on her hands.

“Yoo Jeongyeon, that’s me, yes.” Jeongyeon corrected and placed her hands inside her pocket while waiting for an answer of the girl. But all she did was suddenly staring directly at Jeongyeon, from head to toe, as if she just saw an alien.

“Y-You are Yoo Jeongyeon? You are a woman?” She widened her eyes after finishing that, still and awe at the person that was before her. And honestly speaking, Jeongyeon had no clue what was happening.

“Yeah, as far as I know I’m a woman. So what are you up to? Selling cookies for school or?” Jeongyeon began to tease as she didn’t understand this whole situation. After speaking out her words Sana and Dahyun began to interrupt.

“I want three cookies!” Dahyun screamed.

“I want three packages!” Sana added and both began to walk towards the door as well, giggling at the situation they found funny.

However the girl in front of the door suddenly didn’t look so surprised and happy anymore.

“No. No I’m not a cookie seller.” She said in a serious tone, staring Jeongyeon directly in her eyes.

“I’m your daughter.”


	2. I am your daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon couldn't understand the world anymore. Why was a young girl believing she was her mom?  
> But after a little time with her she kinda felt like another person was speaking out of that girl. A person she tried to forget her whole life. Im Nayeon.

“I’m your daughter.”

“What?” Jeongyeon didn’t know how to answer that. She didn’t know if this girl was high or drunk or just tried to get money that way.

But either way, it sounded weird. Jeongyeon didn’t had another daughter then Dahyun and this girl clearly was out of her mind. However she wasn’t the only one who obviously heard that.

Sana moved closer, standing next to Jeong and stared at the girl. It wasn’t clear if her expression was filled with confusion or sorry’s for this lost girl. And when Dahyun also stepped closer, staring at the black haired girl from head to toe, she saw regret in her face.

She moved back, not comfortable with three people eying her with an expression that wasn’t welcoming. She though this Yoo Jeongyeon would be her dad, not her…mother? She was as confused as them, but while they didn’t believe any word she said, Momo knew she was right. Miss Wendy wouldn’t tell her lies, so this person, this woman before her was her mother.

“I’m your daughter.” Momo repeated, witnessing the change of expression of her ‘mother’ from confusion to light giggle.

“Sorry kiddo, I don’t have time for that, please seek for help.” Jeongyeon was about to close the door, ignoring whatever kind of game this was. She heard it one time from her grandma that someone introduced them as her daughter to steal her stuff, but that these people could be so young wasn’t in her imagen.

However before she could fully close the door someone’s hand interrupted and held it open. Jeongyeon glared to the side and saw her wife, Sana, holding the door open. She bent down a bit, being on the same eye level as this girl and tried to stay calm.

Of course, how did Jeong thought it could end in another way. Sana was the definition of a kind human. She would try to help anyone, as long as they didn’t do something against her family or made her jealous. Cause damn, she could turn into a dragon when she was jealous. But this girl unintentional activated her kind mind and Sana wanted to help.

“I’m Sana, what’s your name? And why do you think my wife is your mother?” She asked kindly and tried to figure out that girl’s body language not to overstep something. For a moment she just squeezed her eyes, looking from Jeongyeon to Dahyun and then back to Sana, probably thinking if it was a good idea to talk. But in the end she finally did.

“I’m Hirai Momo. I was told by my social worker that this is the address of Yoo Jeongyeon, which was given to me, cause it’s the only name I have from my biological mother…or should I say dad?“ Momo started explaining and for someone who wanted to rob them or is drunk she sounded kinda normal.

So Sana wanted to dig deeper in it.

“Can I see that letter?” She asked and while hesitating a bit Momo finally reached out her hand and handed the letter to that woman.

Immediately not only Sana but also Jeongyeon and Dahyun looked at it.It really had the name Yoo Jeongyeon on it, registered as Momo’s biological parent and it also didn’t look fake.

And while they just looked more and more confused, Momo slowly lost her patience. She was already in shock and having this anxious moment right now didn’t make it better. She didn’t want to hear she wasn’t wanted, so she tried to speed it up.

“Look, I’m not here to get anything or some, I just need the signature of both my parents to get through with my emancipate. So would you kindly do that and tell me who my dad is, I will be gone afterwards don’t worry.” Her voice sounded more stuttering then Momo actually wanted, she wanted to be intimidating but this was more the opposite. But it made them look up and eye at her again.

“I’m sorry, but I never dated a man, that’s not possible.” Jeongyeon gave back, raising her eyebrow in confusion.

“But they said-“ Momo pointed at the letter, as confused as her but also with the explanation right before them.

Jeongyeon just couldn’t think of anything. She never dated a guy, she never had a kid with someone, and wouldn’t she know if she had a kid? There was no way she wouldn’t know if she had a kid….as long as she gave birth to it. Suddenly Jeongyeon’s eye became much bigger, staring at the letter and then back to Momo. Her stomach suddenly felt like it was bubbling. Both coldness and heat traveling through her.

“How old are you?” She asked, her hands kinda trembling which signaled Sana that this was serious.

“I’m seventeen, why?”

That was it, that was everything needed to destroy Jeongyeon’s mind.

She couldn’t believe it.

There was no way she actually could believe it. But it made sense. The time, the age and the sudden break up….but why? She said it didn’t work and that she wasn’t able to get one…so she just broke up with her. But why would she lie about it, and why would she give it up at all? Jeongyeon felt her view getting dizzy, her hands searching for support as Sana hold her closer. Now also with a serious expression.

“Jeong?” Sana asked perplex and could only hear her wife’s slight whisper.

“S-She could my daughter.”

Sana widened her eyes as well, looking at Momo again and again. But what she also saw while being completely in shock was how scared that girl looked. She wasn’t expecting this and she didn’t know if she was alright with that, but what she knew was that this girl needed help.

“How about we just go inside and have a little talk?” Sana suggested and tried to look as friendly as she could to not scare her off.

Momo hesitated, should she really step inside a house of people she didn’t know? Yeah this woman was her mother but she still was a stranger for her, so just going in inside a stranger’s house would be bad. But she also didn’t know how else she could get that signature, so she agreed and moved in.

The inside of this house looked more like a small bar or something.

A lot of tables and on the side a big door which had a sign with ‘Do not enter’ on it. She saw something like this already, did her mother live upside a bar? Great… But while being in thoughts she didn’t notice how those stares almost made its way through her soul. After a little walk they came to a sit on a couch which was also placed inside that bar and sat there for a while, before Sana finally took the word again.

“So….can you explain it now Jeong? I’m lost as well.” She dared her wife to say something and Jeong came out of her shock stare slightly. Witnessing the girl, who looked around and had her hands clenched in fear until she finally noticed something.

She actually looked a little bit like her.

Her eyes that showed these hazelnut-brown orbs and those lips that took the word of thickness to them. But far more, her entire expression reminded her of that woman.

She looked like Nayeon.

“You really look like her.” She said out of the blue, not noticing that her thoughts were formed to words and only made all three people next to her confused.

“Her? So I have two moms? Is that my mom as well?” Momo was out of it, she didn’t understand anything, are they trying so hard to deny it or are they just dumb?

“Well kinda. But not Sana. I had a girlfriend seventeen years ago and wanted a baby with her. So we search for a good fertilization clinic and after finding one… my egg cells were implanted in her. But she said it didn’t work and broke up with me, saying she thought about it more and doesn’t want one…that we were too young and…” Jeongyeon laid back on the couch, touching her head and massaging her temples with her fingers.

This was all so confusion and made actually no sense.

Why would Nayeon lie to her and give up a child?

She wanted one so bad, begging her every day about it….so why give it away and break up? Was it really too much for her after all? Did she change her mind? And now there was this girl….her child. Jeongyeon looked at Momo for a while, viewing her more and more, she just couldn’t believe that she didn’t know she had a child for seventeen years and now suddenly she was here.

“And that woman is who?” Momo asked as her ‘mom’ suddenly stopped talking and only stared at her, which kinda made her uncomfortable. She knew about these egg cells implantations, she talked with Chaeyoung once about it, but she never knew it could end in such a disaster.

“Nayeon. Im Nayeon is your mother and the one who gave birth to you.” Jeongyeon answered and in that second she said those words, everyone gasped in shock.

“You were together with Im Nayeon?” Sana gasped.

“Oh my god, you knew Im Nayeon?!” Dahyun couldn’t believe her mother, she was together with the most famous actress in Korea?

The only one who didn’t say anything was Momo.

While everyone was shocked she just took it in and chuckled afterwards. Her question….all the time she asked herself why her parents would give her up. But now it made sense. This woman in front of her didn’t even know she existed. And Nayeon…well she is a famous actress, so of course a child would be bad. It all made sense now. But why wasn’t she happy about it? Happy that her questions finally were answered? Because the only feeling she had right now was sadness. She did exactly that what Miss Wendy warned her about. They were friendly, they were her family…but they obviously didn’t want her. Like so many people in her life.

This was all such bullshit!

“Ok great, can you give me your signature then? I want to get through with it. Do you know how I can find Nayeon?” She said, not one peek of emotions in her words. But what came afterwards was never in her imagen and she was kinda scared to fall for it.

“How about we go to her together tomorrow? You can sleep here if you want, Dahyun’s room is big.” Jeongyeon twiddled her thumbs, now it was her who was afraid she would be disowned.

But Momo slowly nodded with her eyes squeezed. She didn’t had anywhere to go for today either way, as Chae was ‘forced’ to visit a foster family, so she could stay and get it through with. 

“Great!” Jeongyeon jumped up from the couch, sheer excitement traveling through her body.

“Dahyun can show you around. She can give you clothes if you need some.” She added, getting a light glare of her daughter, but she was excited as well so she agreed. She never knew she wanted a sister…

As Momo and Dahyun left upstairs Sana took Jeongyeon’s hand that still was trembling.

“You okay?” Sana asked and Jeong shook her head.

“Shouldn’t I be the one to ask you that? You just found out I have a child with someone else.” Jeong talked back, she knew it was hard for her but she couldn’t imagen how Sana must feel right now. But like always a gentle and warm smile was what Sana gave towards her.

“Yeah well…it isn’t exactly what I expected our free day to be, but you didn’t know about it. This is as confusing to you as it is to me, but we have to at least help her a bit, don’t we?”

“I mean- she…oh my god- I have another daughter?” Jeongyeon couldn’t really form any sentence that made sense, this was definitely not how she expected her free day to be. But she was so lucky and glad that Sana wasn’t mad. They talked a bit afterwards, letting Sana know who this Nayeon exactly was and what happened back then, so they only came to one conclusion. They had to give Momo these signatures. After all this was what Momo wanted, it wasn’t like she would live with them…right?

____

“So this is my room, I don’t think my bed is big enough for us both but you can sleep on my couch.” Dahyun opened the door and let herself, as well as the new girl Momo, in.

Her room wasn’t the biggest, but it had enough space to place a bed, a TV, a closet, her couch and most important, her piano. But it seems that this was far more then Momo had ever expected, she never saw such a big room. Her rooms inside the orphan house only had space for one bed and maybe a small closet, that’s it. She knew Miss Wendy and Miss Irene worked hard on it to change that, but they never succeed, like on so many other things.

And when she thought about the room she had to live for two months as her old room was renovated cause she….well, destroyed it, she couldn’t understand why Dahyun thought it was ‘just enough’.

“You are not happy with that room?” Momo asked perplex, trying hard to not get another feeling up.

Dahyun shrugged slightly, not completely understanding Momo’s question, how could she even? She probably always lived with everything given to her, no wonder she wasn’t pleased with that. The young girl started to breathe in and out loudly, closing her eyes for a second and earning a frown from Dahyun, before she opened them again and looked at that big piano that almost was bigger than the room.

“So you play piano?” Momo walked towards that big thing, not waiting for an answer and putting her hands on such an expensive item. Chaeyoung would love it. Dahyun immediately followed her and watched as the girl was in total awe about her piano, as if it was the most treasurable thing. Because it was.

“My mom’s paid a lot of money for it, cause I always loved playing piano. I’m always the proudest when I can play on it, it’s like a golden necklace for me.” She announced and smiled as Momo tried to get a few sounds out of it but didn’t succeed as she definitely didn’t know how to play it.

“Do you have any favorite composer? I can play for you if you want.” The blond girl suggested and Momo looked back at her for the first time.

She wasn’t that much smaller than her, just a bit. Her eyes were slightly smaller and her fracture imitated Chaeyoung. And for some reason she had the same dumb smile on her face like Chae when they first met. To say it clearly, she was the complete opposite of Momo. And this was her half-sister?

“And?”

While staring at the younger girl Momo didn’t realize that she forgot to answer her question, but she didn’t know how. Chae was always the one who knew names about those things, she was just glad she knew what a piano is after all. Slightly red she looked to the side and didn’t really answer her question.

Dahyun however picked that up as a ‘you can play what you want’ and bent down to sit on her chair. Her tiny finger’s wiggled around a bit, probably warming up, till she finally put it on those white and black key’s. It was as if she was flying over it, only slightly pressing at it but getting one of the most interesting sounds out of it. Momo wasn’t one of those people that liked music like this, but hearing it for the first time live, was something else. It didn’t sound like the music Chae always listened to, it sounded much more majestic and clear, as if all interrupting sound effects were vanished and only the piano was filling this room with music.

It sounded so warm and welcoming, something she would maybe here a lot from now on….wait, what?

At that exact moment Momo shook her head. What the hell was she thinking?

She shouldn’t let them in, she couldn’t. Why was she even thinking about it for a while and why the heck did she get softer? That wasn’t her and she shouldn’t be like that. She swore to herself long ago that this will never happen again, to never let people hurt her.

So she hissed loud enough to interrupt Dahyun with her play and stare at the girl.

“You didn’t like it?” Dahyun asked innocently, not knowing what was going on in Momo’ head.

“It’s too loud, my ears hurt.” Momo huffed, turning away, facing Dahyun with her back and getting closer to a black couch next the TV.

“Is that where I can sleep tonight?” Her back was still facing the young girl, not seeing but hearing how she got up and tried to get something out of her closet.

“Yes, do you like some warm blankets? I could-“

“No. I’m good, just don’t make too much sound in the night, I’m a light sleeper.” Momo didn’t dare to look at Dahyun’s face. She would either be perplex, confused or angry by now, but she could care less. By tomorrow she would be gone either way.

Without much more talking both started to make themselves comfortable and just at the moment Momo wanted to close her eyes, the door opened again.

Inside came Sana and Jeongyeon.

Momo immediately closed her eyes, acting like she was sleeping and just listened to what they were doing.

“Hey baby, we didn’t want to wake you, we just came to say goodnight.” Sana’s voice sounded so soft and whispering as if she just swallowed thousands of marshmallows.

A groan was obviously Dahyun’s answer and a few smacking noises told Momo that they probably gave her a good night kiss. The only moment Momo got something like this was when Chaeyoung sneaked into her room and they slept together, only to be yelled at by the social workers at the next morning. Speaking of Chae, Momo was sure she was anxious waiting for her answer after they parted ways cause Momo had to get her signatures for her trial. But this wasn’t the first day they didn’t saw each other, it happened a lot when one of them was taken by a potential ‘foster parent’. So she shouldn’t worry too much.

As she was thinking about her girlfriend she didn’t notice that one of those elder women came closer and by the voice that turned up afterward she knew it was Jeongyeon…her ‘mother’.

“She really looks a lot like Nayeon.” Was all this woman said and with a few step sounds and a closed door, she knew they were gone.

Tomorrow would definitely be a troublesome day.

____

And it already started with waking up.

Momo didn’t woke up so early in a while. She obviously wasn’t going to school that much anymore, only when she felt like it or when Chae felt like it, not that anyone even cared if they were there or not. So it was a lot to feel the stinging sun streams when she was still in her sleep. Her eyes slowly opened, imagining the sun to hit it and gave her reason to close them again, but the actually result was different, very different.

Instead of looking into nothing, she saw a round face before her, too close for comfort.

“AHH!” Momo screamed in an immense volume and got up way too fast for her body to realize that someone was before her. Knocking her head in the process against Dahyun’s. For a moment both groaned in pain and held their hands supporting on their throbbing pain.

“What the hell?!” Momo yelled, frustrated that her head had to hurt like this in the early morning.

“Sorry, I was about to wake you up…” Dahyun apologized and slowly lowered her hand.

“And you are doing that by scaring the shit out of them?” Before Momo could yell at her more or Dahyun could give any excuse another voice interrupted them.

“Dahyun, we have to go!” It was Jeongyeon who yelled from the bar and wanted to pick her daughter up to go to school. But apparently they wanted Momo to join.

“And bring Momo too.” Was her last shout before Dahyun smiled at Momo again with this dumb face that made Momo uncomfortable. Why would she smile at her when she just insulted the young girl?

But Momo didn’t complain, today was the day of her trial, she had to get both her biological parents signatures and then this all will be over. Slowly she followed Dahyun down stairs and was welcomed by a warm smile from both Jeongyeon and Sana, whatever they talked about yesterday it had their effects.

As Dahyun was finally ready to go and Sana already left for work, Jeongyeon stared at Momo for a while, before finally asking a question.

“What school do you go to? I can drive you there.” She suggested but Momo shook her head, letting the bread that was made for her fall back on her plate.

“I don’t go to school. Also today is my trail so I really need that Nayeon’s signature fast.” Her cold answer gave Jeongyeon a few shivers, she never heard a young girl with so much annoyance in her voice. But who was she to complain, so she agreed and let both young girls into her car, driving Dahyun to school before she helped Momo.

The school, Dahyun was driven to, looked actually really pretty, it had a small park before its front door and a lot of cherry blossom trees. Actually it looked like out of an Anime. Completely the opposite of what school Momo and Chaeyoung were going to.

“Dubu!” A young and cheering voice interrupted Momo’s stare for a while. A small girl, probably the same high as Chaeyoung, with long light brown hair, was speeding towards the car. Dahyun stepped out and was hugged by that girl tightly, before they started talking about something Momo had no clue of. Until that said girl got a glance inside the car.

“Who is that?” She asked, confused as she knew she never saw this face around Dahyun.

“That is….well it’s a long story, I tell you inside, Yeri.” The other girl excused and gave her mother a last wave before both of them headed into this school.

“That’s Dahyun’s best friend, Yeri. Do you also have a best friend?” Jeongyeon started a conversation when they were alone in the car that was driving to a place Momo had no idea of.

However Momo didn’t answer that question. She didn’t saw any reason in it to interact with that woman. Maybe she was weak yesterday, cause it all was so much for her, but she definitely wouldn’t make the same mistake again.

Great….Jeongyeon had no idea what to do or to say.

She still was taken aback about all this but what circled around in her mind, beside obviously Momo, was Nayeon.

She didn’t saw her in seventeen years and she never was interested in any movies or interviews she was in. So this would be a hard situation. Sana actually asked for a day off to come with her, but Jeongyeon knew her wife. Sana would be too protective and Jeong wouldn’t be able to speak, so she rather went alone.

After all it’s her old history.

____

“And we are live in five, four, three, two, one, now!” The director said and Nayeon sat straight up in her chair, smiling brightly when the light turned on and her red signal knob also glowed. 

“Hello and welcome everyone. Thanks for turning in, you won’t regret it cause we have a very special guest today.” The moderator next to Nayeon announced and with a drumroll the camera focused on Nayeon and she was introduced.

Immediately the viewer ratings raised up and thousandth of people where watching. It wasn’t something new for her, she was one of the most famous actresses and whenever she was on TV or on radio people went crazy. Question flew in one after one, so many that Nayeon joked around with not knowing how to answer all of them, a little bit of her aegyo play and everyone one, including the host and camera team, was in awe. She knew how this game was played, just act cute and funny and everyone will love you.

However, when someone won the phone call with her, she wasn’t prepared to hear that voice.

A voice that she didn’t hear in so long and secretly wished to never hear again.

_“Uh, hi here is Yoo Jeongyeon.”_ The voice on the other line said and Nayeon immediately went white.

Her stomach turned around and her heart started to beat so fast that she felt like back in her first interview ever. Luckily for her it was only a radio show, so no one, besides Nayeon’s manager who knew her very well, noticed the change in her acting.

“Welcome Jeongyeon, you are the lucky one to ask Im Nayeon a question. So make it count, what do you want to know?” Nayeon felt how sweat started dropping off her chin as it was suddenly getting hot and cold at the same time.

_“...uh, I don’t know if she remembers me, it was actually seventeen years ago so.”_

“Wait, you knew Nayeon before she got famous, are you an old school friend?” The interviewer said excited, not knowing what this actually meant.

_“Yeah…kinda.”_

“Wow, can you tell us how she was before? It must have been a blessing to be friends with her.”

_“Well, she definitely could act perfectly before too, I found that out.”_

“Haha very funny Jeongyeon!” Nayeon suddenly interrupted, trying to stop her from revealing anything that could ruin her career. However the host seemed to notice that too. And sadly, how it is with people these days, he wanted to know more.

“What is it you want to ask our dear Nayeon then?”

" _Actually I want to meet her, I have something important to talk with her about, I’m outside the studio right now, at the parking lot, so-“_ Before Jeongyeon could even finish her words she heard a chair moving and the host announcing that they take a small break as Nayeon wasn’t feeling well.

Obviously it caused a lot of theories from fans and they were discussing that nonstop in that chat right now.

But honestly Jeongyeon didn’t care, she kinda saw that as revenge for just leaving her and not freaking telling that they had a child.

Although she kinda regretted it while seeing Nayeon storming out of the studio and marching towards her, she knew that woman could be scary and the scariest was when she was angry. Her eyes already pierced her while arriving, glaring her from head to toe before she was completely going off.

“What the fuck?! Are you still as stupid as before, I thought you would grow up, but I guess I was wrong!”

Jeongyeon just huffed in reply, trying not to flinch at her anger.

“I could say the same to you.” She countered, putting Nayeon off. She locked eyes with her old girlfriend for a moment, both confused at her arrival but also full of anger and surprise.

“Then tell me! Tell me what the fuck is so important that you almost have to ruin my career?!” Nayeon was furious, her eyes glowing red in rage.

However Jeongyeon only stepped aside, letting Nayeon view what was beside her, behind her car door.

A young girl with long black hair, staring at her in awe, fear and, if she looked closely, a small hint of sadness. Nayeon stopped her rage immediately, calming down as a child was before her. But after staring at her closely, she started to feel what was going on. Only to fully support her thoughts with Jeongyeon’s words.

“Meet our daughter, Momo.”


	3. Fight for her!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon and Nayeon found themselves in a situation that felt like years ago. Both just picking up those fights they never solved.   
> But at the same time Momo was having her fights as well.   
> Will they fight for her or let her down again?

Momo didn’t know what she should think right now.

All her life she thought about how her parents looked like, what they were thinking and what they actually were doing in their life. But firstly, she didn’t thought that her mom and dad were actually mom and mom and secondly, she didn’t expect them to….well kinda hate each other?

She could feel Jeongyeon’s tense state she was in when a furious woman came out of the front door of this big building. Her hand was immediately clenched to a fist and while Momo could feel her heartbeat rising from nervousness, she saw how her ‘mom’s eyes turned bitter. Whatever was going on between them wasn’t something good.

“What the fuck?! Are you still as stupid as before, I thought you would grow up, but I guess I was wrong!” A black haired woman yelled and walked faster towards them.

Suddenly Momo felt someone’s hand on her arm, Jeongyeon was pushing her a little back, signaling her to hide behind her. Honestly Momo would usually yell at people that touched her or give commands, but right now she did as told, her own body feeling the tension and fear covering her face.

“Well I could say the same to you.” Jeongyeon countered, her voice being serious and neutral, as if this woman before her was a stranger.

“Then tell me! Tell me what the fuck is so important that you almost have to ruin my career?!” She yelled, now Momo could hear her voice clearly.

It sounded higher than Jeongyeon’s, but right now it creeped her out. The sheer power and anger in it left the young girl with trembling legs behind that other woman.

Why was she even afraid and so nervous?

Momo knew, but didn’t want to admit it, so she swallowed hard when Jeongyeon moved aside and revealed Nayeon’s face for the first time. Her eyes were squeezed together, anger filling her expression while her teeth slightly showed those bunny features that she was so famous for.

“Meet our daughter, Momo.” Momo’s eyes went wide after that, she could directly stare at that woman, that woman that was also her mom….that woman that gave her up.

But instead of disgust or necklet, what Momo imagined to see in her, she looked completely blank. All color in her face vanished and revealed a white tone that showed how shocked she was. Actually she looked like she was about to fall over.

And still….Momo had no idea what to think of this situation.

They were here, both her parents, which she thought about her whole life, were right in front of her.

“What? Is your voice suddenly gone?” Jeongyeon pulled Nayeon and Momo out of their thoughts. For a moment Momo looked up to Jeongyeon for help, she didn’t know what to say, but the other woman was faster.

“Y-You…I mean…wow you are big.” Nayeon stuttered, looking at the young girl from head to toe. Momo huffed, rolling her eyes slightly offended by that comment, what obviously didn’t stay unnoticed.

“No!” Nayeon almost yelled again, shock and regret leading her voice.“I-I mean you got taller, like much taller! You were so little back then….like a little puppy.”

“Wow, thanks.” The young girl still saw this as an insult, first she was big and now she is a puppy?

Great.

However she didn’t notice how this little talk left her other mom even angrier.

“So it’s true?! You said it didn’t work, what the hell, Nayeon?!” Momo took a step back at her sudden volume, she never liked when elder people started to yell. For a moment Nayeon didn’t say anything, it seems like she thought about something. Emotions that Momo couldn’t interpret appearing on her face.

“We were too young.” Was Nayeon final answer.

Jeongyeon went furious, her eyes glaring at the older woman with so much disrespect that Nayeon’s appearance before was nothing.

“And you just thought it would be good to lie to me?! About our child?! How stupid can you be!”

“I’m stupid? You were too young, you had no clue about having a child and I didn’t as well!” Jeongyeon couldn’t accept what her ex-girlfriend just said. Who was it that nagged her all day to have a child? Who was it that always loved it to imagen having a child? It was Nayeon, it was always Nayeon. Did all this really mean nothing to her only because she got famous?

“I can’t believe you…” Jeongyeon groaned, turning around and staring at any other place instead of Nayeon.

“Can say the same about you!” The older countered, feeling her rage rising up again.

“Do you have any fucking clue what you did?!”

“And you think you are the one to judge that? Jeongyeon we were too young, a child would have freaking ruined us!” Both adults were so in rage, filling all their years of pain and heartbreak, that they didn’t realize what was said. What Nayeon said at the end was pulling Momo back to reality.

Of course... Momo’s face turned from fear to something else, something that she tried to hide as soon as possible with anger.

“Thanks.” She sighed, a light chuckle escaping her mouth after both parents stared at her.

“N-No! No that’s not what I meant…I mean yes….but not in such a bad way…y-you weren’t the problem! It was me, I-I just wasn’t ready…I-“

“Keep it, I just need your signature here.” The young girl pulled something out of her bag, a slightly wrinkled paper and handed it towards both.

“W-What is this?” Nayeon asked confused, taking what her daughter gave to her.

“She wants to apply for emancipate, so that she can live on her own away from all these social worker stuff.” Jeongyeon answered for Momo and for a moment the young girl was taken aback that she actually listen to what she said the other day, she thought she was just thinking about how to get rid of her the fastest.

“Social worker? But why do you still have something to do with them?” The older woman asked, ignoring Jeongyeon and only looking at the young girl while talking. But this time it was a question that Jeong couldn’t answer, she also wanted to know. If Nayeon gave her up as a little baby it’s pretty confusing why she still wasn’t fostered or adopted. Wouldn’t a little child be instantly sold out?

“Well, no one wants a child that is too weak to leave the hospital and after I finally got better it was too late, cause no one wants a four year old child either.” Momo explained as if this was the most normal thing, because for her it was. But she instantly regretted it as both parents stared at her in disbelieve.

“B-But the care taker back then told me you would instantly be adopted and I shouldn’t worry. Why would someone not want you?” Before Nayeon could really think about what she said, she already used these words. Jeongyeon almost wanted to hit her face right this moment, but seeing how Momo began to let her eyes shine in question and fear, she just waited.

“I could ask you that, why didn’t you want me?” It took Momo a lot to ask that. Sure it sounded offensive and she apparently wanted to sound like this, as if she didn’t care, but this wasn’t true. She cared, she wanted to know why, and maybe this was her chance.

Nayeon however just closed her mouth this moment. Both Jeongyeon and Momo stared at her, waiting for an answer that Nayeon couldn’t give. But she also couldn’t lie to this young girl, to her young girl. Although Nayeon wanted to say something the time went by way too quick and Momo couldn’t wait anymore.

“I mean I get the ‘we were too young thing’ but why not a few years after? Why didn’t you at least once check on me? Did you never regretted the decision to give me up?” Her voice started to crack at the last words, she didn’t want to sound hurt or sad, but she also couldn’t hide her feelings when they overwhelmed her so much.

And she definitely wasn’t prepared for what would be her answer.

“No.” The older woman shook her head, locking eyes with Momo for a while after saying that.

She saw how every little hope and plead that young girl had was washed out of her face, but she couldn’t just lie to her. Nayeon never once thought about getting her back, not even checking on her. And she didn’t know why only now it hurted so bad to admit it. Maybe because now…she had her right in front of her.

“Ok. So can you both sign it now?” Momo swallowed down what was getting in her way, what was getting into her eyes, she didn’t want to admit her feelings towards adults, not ever.

Quickly she handed Nayeon a pen and waited for the older woman to finally sign what she was here for all along. Right, she was here to get their signature, not anything else. She just needed them for that and then she would have a happy life with Chaeyoung. She didn’t need them. Nayeon did as she was told, giving that little girl what she wanted and handing it towards Jeongyeon with trembling hands.

As the other was finally finished with doing her task as well and wanted to hand it over, Momo almost ripped it out of her hands and went off.

“Hey! D-Don’t you want to get some ice cream or something? I can buy-“ Before Jeongyeon could even finish her words, trying her hardest to get on Momo’s good side, the young girl was already away. It was clear she didn’t want any of them to follow her and to be honest, Jeongyeon knew why.

“Ok for real, how stupid can you-“ Anger and frustration was built up and Jeongyeon’s body, she just couldn’t believe Nayeon said those things, to their own child. But as soon as she looked over to the older girl, her heart started to cringe.

There were a lot of things Jeongyeon hated in her life. She hated bugs, she hated it when Sana teased her about their once failed date, she hated it to see sad animals in this world …..and she hated, like forever, hated it to see Nayeon crying.

And after all these years, after all these moments she thought she full on hated Nayeon with all her guts, she couldn’t change the feeling that she didn’t want to see that woman sad. As much as her body rejected her attempt to comfort her, she couldn’t just let her stand there with eyes full of tears. Slowly she began to support her hand on Nayeon’s shoulder, patting it a little while staring at the silhouette of that young girl that was now too far away for her eyes to witness.

“You are really stupid you know that?” Jeongyeon whispered slowly, sure she was still mad at her, but she saw those emotions in Nayeon, they were real, she was going through as much confusion as Jeongyeon. If not even more.

“I know…thanks.” The older answered and Jeong wasn’t sure if that thanks at the end was meant ironically or was truly there for not going away and putting a hand on her shoulder.

“I don’t get you, Nay. Why?” She asked, rubbing a few circles on her back. If anymore would look at them right now, they would make the most awkward meme out of them.

Jeong was still standing a bit away from her but reached her shoulder through those long arms she always had, really the weirdest way to comfort anyone. But she couldn’t do it otherwise, there was no way she could hug her. So she just waited for Nayeon to finish her moment of sadness till she finally answered Jeongyeon’s question.

“I-I don’t know, I just wasn’t ready back then and-“

“No.” Jeongyeon interrupted her, voice so full of seriousness suddenly that Nayeon looked up to stare at her expression. “You can maybe fool her with that, or any of those who don’t know you that well. But I do. And I know you are lying, so why?”

No answer.

Jeongyeon got no answer from that, not even after several minutes. The older model just stood there, watching as her ex-girlfriend pulled her hand away and sighed.

“Same.” She revealed after too many moments of silence, getting why Nayeon was speechless in such a situation, cause she also didn’t know what to say.

After a while Jeongyeon decided to leave, she wouldn’t know what to say or do either way, so she let Nayeon be on herself.

____

And right at that moment Nayeon not only had her head full of thoughts about Momo and Jeongyeon….but also how the hell she should tell Mina, the girl that always wanted a child with her, that she already had one?

And the answer of this question came sooner then she thought or wanted.

She already knew after Mina’s 10th missed call and her over fifteen messages that it would be a lot. But she just wasn’t ready, she just had too many thoughts in her head. Too many possibilities how this all could turn out the wrongest way.

Slowly she reached to their doorknob, the home she always was happy to be in as this was the only place on this earth she could just spend with Mina, just her and nothing else. No other worries about her career or anything, just Mina things. So it was a first that she wanted to avoid this place.

In the first second she opened the door, she could already hear footsteps stumping towards her. A very worried looking Mina now right in front of her after Nayeon closed the door behind.

“Oh my god!” Mina yelled in her own volume and hugged the entered woman immediately. Flooding her with kisses all over her head.

“Why didn’t you answer my calls or messages? I was so worried!” She said between her kisses, mumbling those words towards the older’s ear. Nayeon could have already imagen it would be like this, she never ignored Mina’s calls, she never not replied to her messages in less than ten minutes, so this was a first for her girlfriend. And maybe something she shouldn’t show so often to her.

“Damn, you have any idea how worried I was, don’t you have anything to say?” Mina added after Nayeon just took her hug without really doing much. She was giving it back, laying her hands as well around this woman, but Mina felt that this wasn’t a true hug. And for a moment both of them were scared it would turn into a fight again. After all this was always how they started.

But when Mina finally parted and wanted to look at Nayeon better, probably to say whatever, she was stopped instantly. Nayeon’s, usual shiny brown, eyes were filled with tears that slowly began to leave her eyes and roll down towards her chin. Mina’s eyes went big, she didn’t know what was going on, she was worried already but now she was afraid. Why would Nayeon not call her back and then come home later with tearful eyes?

“What happened, baby?” Mina used her soft voice to reach towards whatever nightmare Nayeon was going through right now and it seemed to work.

As soon as the older heard her soft and endearing voice, she broke down completely. Crying her eyes out like a little baby that was robbed of her lollipop. Mina helped her reach the couch so she would feel more comfortable then crying on their hard floor, but it still took a while and a lot of head pats to calm her down. Once Nayeon started crying she would need a while to calm down, it was always like this. While Mina was someone to cry easily, she never did it for long, Nayeon however could take her time, so she was glad it didn’t happen often. Which worried her right now even more.

When her cries began to turn into small sniffles the younger lifted her head a bit, using her sleeve to wipe away those leftover tears, caressing her as much as she could.

“Wanna tell me what’s going on?” Mina tried again to get her girlfriend to talk, and while her under lips started to tremble again, on the edge of another outbreak, she started to talk.

“I….oh god, I have no idea how to tell you that…” Nayeon didn’t lie with that, she really had no clue what to say.

“Hey, shh…” She slowly stroke over her girlfriends head, holding her hand with the other one. “…you can tell me anything, you know that.”

However this sentence made Nayeon only feel more guilty. She shook her head slowly and grabbed her girlfriends hand that was now wiping tears away again. Tightly she held onto it, pressing it almost so hard that Mina wanted to pull away.

“I…I never told you anything about my past…and now it’s coming all together...” Nayeon mumbled, not making any sense for the other one. She knew Nayeon had a relationship with someone else back then and that it probably didn’t end well, but she never thought it could be that bad.

“I have a daughter.”

Nayeon finally revealed, speaking it out like a firework that was leaving her mouth, shocking not only herself but obviously also Mina. The younger one stopped to caress her face and looked concerned at Nayeon.

“You…you what?”

“I…I have a daughter, I met her today, I-I never told you cause I gave her up after I gave birth.” Silence was filling their usual loud house, this silence was something that wasn’t around here often, but it always had the same effect. It was suffocating. Until a slight chuckle destroyed it.

“You, you kidding right? Baby, that is truly the worst joke you ever did, really.” Mina took it as a joke, she wanted to take it as a joke, but Nayeon’s serious face staring at her revealed that this definitely wasn’t a joke.

“I…you…oh.” Mina wanted to stand up, trying to cope with what she just found out.

But as soon as her legs started to move she felt a tight grip on her arm. Nayeon was pulling her back, forcing the young woman to look at her again. Forcing her to see something she never wanted to. Nayeon looked scared. That was an emotion Mina had never seen on her, in all those years she knew her, she never looked this scared.

“Mina, please…I, it was back then, I only love you. Please don’t leave!” Within just a second Mina sat back down, putting both hands on Nayeon’s and reached forward for a kiss. Taking the older aback, but she gave in, tasting her lovely lips that she would never give up. But Mina did.

“Nay, you know I love you. I would never, never ever leave you. I just….need a while.”

“It was really back then, I only love you.”

“I know, calm down. You know I also only love you. I mean we went through so much, had so many fights that would usual break couples apart, so I would never leave. This is just a lot to take, I mean you never wanted one with me so….well now I get why.”

Nayeon knew Mina said the truth, she wouldn’t leave her, she knew she loved her as well as the other way around. But why was she so scared now? Why was she freaking out that much, when she knew Mina wouldn’t leave? Maybe because her fear didn’t only come from her thoughts on Mina. And Mina realized that.

“So….how is she?” The younger one asked. Nayeon looked up again, staring at her beloved woman’s eyes as she thought about this girl she found today. That girl that looked similar to her, that girl that really was her daughter.

“Well, I don’t know much. She said she wanted to apply for emancipate but needed my and Jeongyeon’s signature for that.” Mina listened as she revealed what happened today, sure she had to swallow hard by the mention of her ex-girlfriend, but she knew it was not about her, it was about Nayeon’s daughter.

And after she finally finished Mina almost gave herself a face palm, only to frighten Nayeon.

“Oh my god! Baby, I know you are stupid sometimes, but this? For real?” Mina couldn’t believe how stupid Nayeon could be, but she still seemed to not get it.

“Nay, she didn’t just want those signatures, she wanted to know if you both would fight for her!” Nayeon’s eyes went big on that, she didn’t thought about this and now it all made sense, the questions she asked them and the sudden take off. God how could she be so stupid?

“I…I don’t know what to do?” Nayeon was in a fight with herself right now. She gave her up back then, does she really want her now? But as soon as her mind asked her that, she felt a stinging pain in her heart. That was her freaking daughter, of course she wanted her!

“What do you mean ‘you don’t know’ go after her. You said her trail is today, so maybe it’s not too late.” Mina encouraged her and even if both women’s hands trembled, both of fear and confusion, Nayeon knew it was true what she said.

“W-would you be ok with that?” Nayeon whispered, only to get another kiss.

“I mean of course it’s weird, and I sure need a few days to think. That’s a lot to take. But I love you and as I said, nothing can break us apart.” She smiled at her and after that the older one instantly got up and called a number she hadn’t called in seventeen years.

It was actually funny that she still used the same one, but it was Jeong after all.

“ _Yes?_ ” Her voice sounded confused.

“Hey, it’s me Nayeon. I….I thought about today and, do you want to go to the trail with me for Momo?” Nayeon asked and only heard a slight chuckle in the other line.

“ _I’m already on the way. What makes you suddenly care for her? I mean you made it pretty clear you don’t want her._ ” Anger started to rise in Nayeon’s body, she still was the same, nothing changed and she hated it right now, she really hated Jeong right now. But she wanted to find Momo, so she tried to be nice.

“Yeah, I did. So you gonna tell me where it is or what?” And luckily this worked to get the information out of Jeong as Momo left one of her letters in Dahyun’s room that told them where the trail would be in.

The bad thing…it was starting in about fifteen minutes.

“Mina…do you-“

“This is your fight right now, whatever happens I will be there for you and support you, but right now you should better go alone.” Mina said with a smile but Nayeon could see a sign of saddens in her eyes.

No wonder, she just found out the woman she wanted a child with so bad, already had one with someone else.

___

“So you want to apply for emancipate at the age of seventeen, why is that?” The judge asked and looked at the young girl that stood in a room with her social worker Miss Wendy.

“Because I think I am already old enough to live alone.”

“Your honor.” Miss Wendy whispered as it seems like Momo completely forgot what she told her earlier.

“Your honor.” Momo added a bit stuttering, earning another glare from the judge.

“And why not wait for another year?” The judge added, leaving Momo in a bit of shock as she wasn’t prepared for that question. She actually just didn’t want to spend another year with all those other people coming and going like they are in a zoo to watch. As if they all were animals to buy and on sale. But she obviously couldn’t say that.

“I already got a job, your honor.” She said instead but this didn’t please the judge, he still looked like he wasn’t ok with that. After a while he changed his view towards Miss Wendy and reached out his hand.

“Can I please have the file of Hirai Momo?” Wendy nodded quickly, standing up and handing him what they all documented about the young girl.

But in exactly that moment the door opened suddenly and let in two loud people.

“I told you it wasn’t the other room! I will never lose the image of a man hiding drugs in his as-“ As they almost run each other over while entering they noticed too late that everyone was now staring at them. Also Momo in total confusion.

“Excuse me? Who are you?” The judge said as he took the file from Miss Wendy.

“We are…uh…” Nayeon wanted to speak but seeing Momo again let her lose her words.

“They are….my biological parents.” Momo said, rolling her eyes and getting the interest of the judge again.

He seemed to think about something and Miss Wendy already cringed at that…he wouldn’t, would he?

Nayeon and Jeongyeon sat themselves on a bank next to them, finally being quiet. For now. Slowly the judge began to look into Momo’s file and frowned at each side, leaving Momo to feel even more nervous. She knew what he just read.

“So you dropped out of school two times and didn’t attend the third one till now?” He raised his eyebrow, staring at Momo.

“Well that-“

“She dropped out of school? Well I bet that’s from your side of the family then.” Nayeon nagged and Jeong was about to throw hands till the judge looked at them again.

“You also performed on the street once in a while-“

“See that’s from me, she is a performer.” Nayeon added again.

“Which was illegal.” He finished letting Nayeon sink into her seat as Jeongyeon began to chuckle.

“You seemed to have a few issues with your temper as well, the police had to stop you a few times.” The judge continued, taking a little pause as everyone in this room waited for those two adults to interrupt again. But this time they kept shut, both of them knew their own temper was bad.

And finally he laid the file next to him, standing up to reveal he would give his final announcement.

“I will not agree with the terms of emancipate for the young girl Hirai Momo.” He announces, leaving Momo in complete shock.

“Instead I give her back into the care of her legal parents. From now on the young girl will live with them and Momo’s social worker, Miss Wendy, will subsidize them till Momo gets eighteen.” He finished and closed the case with that.

Instantly Momo's opened mouth dropped to the ground, leaving no time for Miss Wendy to talk to her as she stormed out of the room.

“Momo!” Jeongyeon yelled behind her, following the young girl till she went out of this house completely.

“Why couldn’t you shut your mouth? Seriously that was so embarrassing!” Jeong shouted at Nayeon and the other one gave her a slap on the shoulder, causing the short haired one to almost fall.

“You weren’t better, walking in with talking about stuff like this, I mean you could-“

“Shut up!” Both women stood still immediately, staring at Momo who finally stopped as well and turned around. Anger and disbelieve filling her feature.

“Do you have any idea what you just did?!” She yelled at both. “I had the chance to finally be free and now I’m stuck with you?” In her rage she stumped with her foot, revealing Miss Wendy behind them who looked concern.

“We just want to try and-“ Jeongyeon started but was interrupted.

“Try what? Care for me? You aren’t capable of caring for a child, look how you fight, like little kids!” Miss Wendy looked at them for a while, usually she would already be on Momo’s side and try to calm her down with their breathing routine, but she wanted to see if these women would be able to do that. But apparently they didn’t realize in what state Momo was in right now.

“We really want to try, we want to care for her and-“ Nayeon was interrupted as well. This time however with a big sigh. Only to reveal her raged filled eyes that dangerously sparkled at them.

“You don’t get to say that! None of you! You weren’t there for me the last seventeen years, so don’t think you can suddenly turn up and destroy my life. I was good without you and will be good without you into the future as well. I don’t need you!”

And with that the angry girl started storming off again.

“Well, that’s one way to start a new family.” Miss Wendy said as Jeongyeon and Nayeon had no idea what to do. “Don’t worry, she will probably go to Chaeyoung and calm down, I hope at least.”

“Chaeyoung? Who is that?” Both asked.

“You really have a lot to learn.”


End file.
